chasescollisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Party of 24
Starring Main Characters * President Iridia Spark * Aivius Flanagan Tributes * Marks Valentine * Ice Masterson * Aston Hoss * Aislin Hoss * Roland Paerk * Billie Mobby Crown * Ross Farlo * Holland Pratt * Haeden Jiren * Cassen Forester * Leo Brink * Kalise Stewart * Quimby Arran * Eliza Livingston * Rigen Finnex * Trissa Norte * Drake Cromen * Hera Voss * Brenner Theya * Enna Favi * Jay Watts * Andrea Welles * Tyler Jackson * Natalie Winter Recurring * Azania Treagar Storyline The tributes arrive at the capitol and prepare for the parade. Azania Treagar informs them that in order to win, they will have to please the capitol, as sponsorships can be bought to assist them in the games, and the least popular tributes usually wind up having unfortunate accidents in the arena. She then delivers the outfits to each of the tributes and loads them into their chariots, as Aivius and President Spark prepare to deliver commentary. Marks and Ice as District 1 ride in first. They wear white silk robes adorned with many jewels. While Ice smiles and blows kisses for the crowd, Marks pulls his robe off his shoulders, showing his sculpted chest and abs. The crowd loses their minds over Marks. Aston and Aislin ride in, wearing gladiator armor and wielding swords. They yell and brandish their swords, as the crowd cheers. Billie and Roland follow, wearing outfits constructed of screens that play scenes from the previous winners from District 3. Billie is stone-cold, while Roland cries and ducks to hide in the chariot, as the crowd continues to focus on the first two districts. Ross and Holland wear netted outfits and hold tridents. Ross yells and waves his trident, nearly hitting Holland several times, who keeps her composure and flirts with the crowd. Next is District 5's Cassen and Haeden, who defiantly rip off their flowing blue and grey gowns to reveal outfits sparkling with electricity, to the enjoyment of the cheering audience. Leo and Kalise follow wearing outfits with jet panels similar to those found on the hovercrafts of the capitol. Kalise simply smiles and waves as Leo glares into the camera. Following is Eliza and Quimby, who wear ornate outfits covered with leaves. They both smile and wave. Trissa and Rigen enter next, wearing simple cloth outfits. Trissa is crying and holds Rigen's hand as he stands strong, protecting her, and Aivius reminds the audience how Rigen promised to protect Trissa, and the audience sighs sadly. The district 9 tributes, Hera and Drake, smile and wave wearing golden outfits resembling wheat. Brenner and Enna enter next, wearing pelts of various common farm animals. Brenner attempts to kiss Enna, but she shoves him back, causing him to lose balance and fall off the chariot, where he barely moves out of the way to avoid being hit by the District 11 chariot. The crowd laughs hysterically at him, and President Spark points out that a tribute has never fallen off a chariot before. After narrowly missing Brenner, the District 11 tributes are a bit surprised. Jay then holds onto Andrea, who struggles out of his arms. Aivius comments that the two don't seem to have much chemistry. Finally, come Natalie and Tyler. Tyler waves to the crowd until he is grabbed by Natalie, who kisses him passionately, as the crowd cheers extremely loudly. President Spark points out that this seems to be a good year for District 12 tributes. After the parade, Aivius encourages the viewers to start placing bets and saving up for sponsorships for their favorite tributes. Category:Season 1